


texan shootout

by evaneddie



Series: dhylen writes one shots [43]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, but again it's not what you think, it's not what you think when you read the first couple of paragraphs, marjeo and tarlos have a double date that doesn't exactly go as planned, talk of shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23576482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaneddie/pseuds/evaneddie
Summary: tk and carlos invite marjan and mateo along to a double date with them when they tell everyone they're officially a couple
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Mateo Chavez/Marjan Marwani (9-1-1 Lone Star)
Series: dhylen writes one shots [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1433956
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	texan shootout

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to my babes over on the marjeo discord for helping throw me ideas for this one, i love you all! i hope everybody reading this enjoys 💖
> 
> prompt from anonymous on tumblr:
> 
> tumblr glitched when I sent this the first time so I’m sorry if you get this twice but what about a double date with marjeo and tarlos??

Rounding the corner, her weapon drawn and raised, she eyes every corner of the room, looking for the one that is hopelessly trying to get the drop on her. Hopelessly, as in there's no way hes going to win this fight, she won't allow that to happen. Marjan is not the type of woman to go down quietly, and today is definitely no exception.

It was meant to be her first date with Mateo since they had publicly announced to their friends and family that they were seeing one another. They had plans to have a nice dinner before going to watch a movie at the cinema, some new comedy that looked rather entertaining to the both of them. But things had changed last minute, TK and Carlos inviting them along on their date, making it a doubles thing. It had never really been something Marjan thought she would enjoy, but when she has the man she loves by her side and hanging out with two other people that have become a big part of her life, almost anything is enjoyable.

Nothing could have prepared her for this, however. It had taken an unexpected turn when Carlos had paired up with her, hunting through the haze im the air, his gun also strategically in his hands, ready to protect the two of them when necessary. Not if, but when. Because this isn't a game of ifs, this is something she takes very seriously and will do anything to survive the next ten minutes. That's all she has left, she knows it.

Carlos gives her a small nod of his head, prompting her to round the next ninety degree angle, pointing her gun out in front of her.

There he is, crouching low, hiding behind a wall underneath an opening. He's on the wrong side of the wall, basically painting a target on his back. Smiling lightly, she pulls the trigger.

The sound of his vest signalling he's been shot echoes in her ears, and she watches as the lights on it dim down, her weapon emitting a beep of victory. 

"Damn it," she hears him say, as he whips his head around to face her. Like a child, he pouts, jutting out his bottom lip. If not for the fact they are right in the middle of a laser tag game and the suit on her body making her sweat, she would place both hands on his cheeks, trail her fingers up into his hair to play with the strands, and kiss the stupid look off his face.

But she can't, for obvious reasons. The main one being that they're on opposing teams. Her and Carlos need to take off before his vest comes back to life and he can shoot again. They have approximately fifteen seconds before that happens.

A laser tag date - laser tag double date - had not been on her agenda. But she's honestly been having way too much fun to ever consider having it any other way.

Mateo looks flushed and really good under the soft lights of the room, and now she's almost regretting agreeing to swap partners for their last game. Almost. It had started with her and Mateo paired up to fight against TK and Carlos, and while Mateo pretty much sucked at getting any hits, it was kind of fun. Then the suggestion had stirred in the air, Carlos requestion Marjan to team up with him because TK, like Mateo, couldn't shoot for shit. The entirety of the first three games had basically been Marjan protecting Mateo from the incoming laser beams of Carlos' weapon as he attempted to get TK to aim straight.

It was a mess. Until now. TK and Mateo have absolutely no chance in the world at winning, not against the other two, but they still seem to enjoy it.

Wait, TK hasn't shown up yet. 

"Surprise!" yells a voice from behind Marjan and Carlos, and before she knows it, her vest powers down, and then her partner's follows quickly along.

"Crap," she groans at the same time Carlos lets out a curse she couldn't quite catch.

TK stands proud, his lit up gun still pointing at the unlikely duo, and he's smiling so wide Marjan is sure it's going to split his face.

"Now we're even," Mateo states. "We could totally win this."

She can't let him win this, the same way Carlos can't let TK take the crown. The stakes are high, with Marjan and Carlos being way too competitive for their own good. Plus, Carlos is a police officer, it wouldn't look amazing if the other two beat him at a game of laser tag.

Feet pound the concrete floor as she takes off for cover, Carlos close on her heels. Their vests power back up, coming to life with their small flickering bulbs of green. "We got this," she says more to herself than her friend.

He responds with mirroring her words, and they head off one last time in search of their boyfriends.

There's no incentive to win this game other than bragging rights, which is enough for Marjan to fight to her best ability.

As she peeks her eyes around the graffiti wall, she sees the lit up red of the other team's weapons, and she whispers to Carlos. "Eleven o'clock."

But it's too late. For the second time, the other two somehow manage to get the drop on them, shooting their vests out just as the buzzer rings signalling the end of the game.

All four of them are breathless, puffed from the exertion, and the enjoyment of the day. Their laughs fill the air as they shed their gear in the front room, hanging everything back up where it's supposed to be on the hooks.

Watching closely, she sees how Carlos looks at TK as he stumbles on his own feet. It's a fond look of admiration, and she wonders if her face lights up the same way when she looks at Mateo. She can't see why it wouldn't. He means the world to her.

Taking Mateo's hand in her own, she smiles at him, noticing that he, too, is watching the other two interact. 

TK smoothly presses a soft but passionate kiss to Carlos' mouth, both of them smiling into it as they all leave the arcade.

Mateo opens the car door for Marjan when they bid their goodbyes to the other couple. Without a second thought, she leans very slightly upwards and presses her mouth against his - and it's not their first kiss, but it makes her heart flutter every single time as if it is -, it's something that's over before it can properly begin, but leaves him with the promise for something more. 

**Author's Note:**

> marjeo spotify playlist:
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0AOa8VK52Av02k0yjodKIi?si=JQcyirDpRxKzWX-BmDxMzw
> 
> tarlos spotify playlist:
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6sd6cBdUm1L2V2MpeAaLwM?si=S2WXF1GhR7KrARwDksJIlw


End file.
